


The First Dance

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Richard Marx song, Song fic, cheesy!, forget science boyfriends . . . Science husbands!, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony share their first dance as a married couple.  As they glide across the floor they think about what led them to this moment, and what the future holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance

****_Whenever I'm weary_  
From the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness  
When my sanity hangs by a thread 

_Bruce could hardly believe his luck as he glided, (well, tried to glide), across the dance floor. Since the Hulk had first appeared ten years ago, he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have a normal life. He would never get married. Never have a family. He would be alone. Well, alone except for the constant other presence inside his head that seemed to hate everyone and everything. A constant roaring voice calling for destruction, that many times he wished he could get rid of, but was frequently his only source of company._

_Then he had met Tony, and suddenly everything had changed. He began to imagine that maybe he could have more than he thought. Maybe he didn't have to live on the fringes of society. Maybe he didn't need to isolated himself. And maybe, just maybe, there was more to that other voice than hate and destruction._

_**TIN MAN SAVED US,** a gravelly voice asserted from the back of his mind._

_Bruce couldn't help but agree. Tony had understood them both, and as a result he helped them understand each other. In the restless mania that was Tony Stark, he had found the calm he had so earnestly sought. More than that, he'd found a partner with whom he could face all of life's battles._

**'I'm glad I let Bruce talk me into this song,' Tony thought as he led his new husband across the polished wood floors.**

**He had initially been very reluctant about Bruce's song choice. He thought it was too sacharrine, but now, as he couldn't help but stare fondly into his groom's deep brown eyes, (okay, okay, it was cheesy, but he couldn't help it at the moment, he did just get married, okay?!?), it seemed perfect. The soft tenor accompanied by simple guitar summoned memories of all the times Bruce had been his anchor and held him fast through all of the mental storms and squalls he had faced since The Battle of New York. No matter how far afield Tony felt, Bruce was there, by his side through it all. Holding his hand, protecting him from his demons, and reminding him how to breathe. He'd been his lifeline. He'd simply loved him and cared for him. Even when he was at his worst.**

****_I lose my way, but still you_  
Seem to understand   
Now  & Forever,   
I will be your man 

_A little over a year ago, Bruce had thought that he was more of a burden than anything to Tony. He was sure that if he stayed, he would inevitably cause him grief, pain and heartache, so he'd packed his bag and left. He had hoped that by leaving Tony's life as swiftly as he had entered it that Tony would be able to go back to life as normal. He figured that would be best for Tony, and it would make him happier in the long run._

_He had hopped on a plane and made his way to Indonesia, where he quickly went back to living like he had before he met Tony. Well, almost. He moved into a small shack, started helping as a doctor in a nearby small town, and acted like nothing had changed. But this time he felt lonelier than ever. At night his mind would wander back to Tony, and he would feel an ache in his chest so intense it would take all his willpower not to head back to the city and wait for the next plane to New York. The only thing that stopped him was reminding himself that Tony would be safer and happier without him._

_Tony disagreed. Within a week he had caught up to Bruce in his little shack of a hideout, and he had plenty to say._

_'Banner, for a genius you can be a real moron sometimes. How could you ever think that my life would be happier without you? You're the only person I've met who actually speaks English. Without you the most intelligent conversations I have are with JARVIS, and no offense to J, but you have a lot of things that he doesn't have. A body, for one.'_

_'Tony, trouble follows me. I don't want you to . . . '_

_'And I never get into trouble?!? Or create it?!? . . . Bruce, I can handle it. Whatever challenges come, we can take them on together. The only thing I can't face is life without you. Not after I've fallen hopelessly in love with you.'_

_'I didn't think you did sappy.'_

_'What can I say? You've ruined me. . . Speaking of . . .now that you've done that, you could at least make an honest man of me. Bruce Banner, will you marry me?'_

_Bruce smiled to himself as the memory surfaced. He hadn't been expecting Tony to follow him, much less propose, but looking back, he probably should have known. Either way, he was incredibly grateful._

**Tony had wandered upstairs from his workshop one evening and found a note sitting on the nightstand.**

**"Tony,  
**

**I'm very grateful for all that you've done for me, and I'll always remember our time together fondly. You're the best friend I've ever had, but I've realized how unfair I've been to you by staying here. I've put you in danger, and I could never live with myself if I repaid all of the kindness you've shown me with trouble.**  


**I wish you all the best,  
Bruce"**

**The message was like a punch to the gut, and Tony was momentarily left stunned, standing statue-still in the middle of his bedroom. Then, once his brain re-engaged, he realized that he needed to find Bruce. He didn't see an alternative. Dangerous or not, life without Bruce would be empty. He would be left alone and hopeless, like he had been before he met the shy physicist. Sure, he had put on a good show. Making it seem like he was always having the time of his life with fast cars and a girl on each arm, but truth be told, he'd been lonely and miserable.**

****

**He began his search as soon as he was able to ready a suit, and when he found Bruce a week later, a proposal tumbled out of his mouth. That hadn't been his plan, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to marry the best friend, (and lab partner), he'd ever had.**

**Thankfully, Bruce had agreed, Tony reflected, as he held the other man a little closer as they continued their first dance.**

****_Sometimes I just hold you_  
Too caught up in me to see  
 I'm holding a fortune   
That Heaven has given to me 

**Tony was used to nice things. State-of-the-art mansions, fancy cars, gourmet restaurants, and designer everything. There were few things he couldn't buy or manufacture, and he was one of the few people in the world who could say, 'money is no object,' and actually mean it. Still, Yinsen had been right. He had been the man 'who had everything, and yet had nothing.' At least, before he met Bruce he had been.**

**Then he met the rumpled scientist/rage monster. The man that was standing on the bridge of SHIELD's Helicarrier looking like he just wanted to disappear, and practically vibrating with nervous energy. In that moment, everything had changed. Suddenly, he'd met his match. Someone who could keep up with him. Someone who he actually ENJOYED working with that he hadn't built. Someone who saw him for who he really was, and wanted to be with him anyway. The one person he would gladly lose his 'everything' for, because it seemed like 'nothing' in comparison. Bruce was worth far more than any of it.**

_Bruce was sure if his life were a story, it would be some sort of Greek tragedy where 'the gods were against him.' At least it had always seemed that way. He'd repeatedly seen and experienced the worst in people, and the worst in himself could take physical form. He certainly wasn't the favorite son of any cosmic force or god that might be out there._

_If you had asked him a few years ago if he believed in a higher power, he would have said that if there was one, they must have an incredibly cruel sense of humor. Now, as he looked loving at the best thing to ever happen to him, he wondered if there might not be some sort of plan. Tony was certainly heaven-sent, and if all of the things that had happened before in his life had led him to this moment, maybe they hadn't been so pointless after all._

****_I'll try to show you_  
 Each and every way I can   
Now  & Forever,   
I will be your man 

_I, Robert Bruce Banner . . ._

**I, Anthony Edward Stark . . .**

_take you, Anthony Edward Stark . . ._

**take you, Robert Bruce Banner . . .**

_as my lawfully, wedded husband. From this day forward, through whatever life brings. Through supervillians, PTSD, ridiculous luxury, or sudden poverty, I promise to stay by your side. I promise to work beside you and to fight beside you, to experience life's joy and life's pains with you, and to grow old with you; trying each day to show you even a fraction of the kindness that you've shown me. This I vow to you._

**as my lawfully, wedded husband. From this day forward, through whatever life brings. Whether you're green and angry, or small and nerdy, I promise to love you and protect you. Wherever life leads us, and no matter what happens. Come crazy Generals, or shady government organizations, I will stay by your side, and face whatever challenges life brings. I'll strive each day to be a man who's worthy of all the trust you've given me, and the confidence you've shown in the best of me. This I vow to you.**

****_Now I can rest my worries_  
And always be sure   
That I won't be alone, anymore  
 If I'd only known you were there  
 All the time,   
All this time. 

**"I love you."**

**(I'm so glad I found you. I'd never have been whole without you. I'm no longer the man with everything and nothing, because I found you. My everything.)**

_"I love you, too."_

_(I'm so glad I found you. You're my home. I never had one before you. I never belonged anywhere. Now I know where I belong, and it's with you.)_

****_Until the day the ocean_  
Doesn't touch the sand   
Now  & Forever  
 I will be your man 

**Tony leaned in for a kiss as the music ended, to the wild applause of their friends. It had been a perfect day, but it was only the beginning. Despite his usual disdain for commitment and typical nonchalance about keeping his word, he fully intended to keep the vows he had made. They were one promise he meant to keep. He wanted Bruce to feel as fortunate and loved as he did, tomorrow, next week, and every day afterward.**

_Bruce followed his new husband as he was gently tugged off of the dance floor. Despite his dislike of crowds, and nervousness about speaking in front of so many people about something so close to his heart, he had to admit that everything had been beautiful. He added the memory of the day to his mental databank of good memories, (something that had grown exponentially since he had met Tony). He only hoped Tony felt as happy as he did, because that's what he wanted for him. A lifetime of love, happiness, devotion and good memories to push back all the bad ones that all too often tried to vie for attention. A lifetime that started that day, and went forward every day afterward for the rest of their lives._


End file.
